Internet architecture is comprised of multiple, interconnected networks. These interconnected networks use a routing infrastructure to communicate amongst each other. The routing infrastructure can include routers at various points within the internet architecture and can use a communication protocol, such as the Border Gateway Protocol (BGP), to exchange information about how to reach networks within the internet architecture. A router, for example, can identify an update within the architecture, such as a new network or a change associated with an existing network, and can inform other routers about this update. The routers can maintain a routing table to keep track of networks, route paths and address that are within the internet architecture.